


Harry Potter, Dino Dad

by AKAwestruck



Series: Beginnings Unfinished [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Not Beta Read, Parselmouth Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAwestruck/pseuds/AKAwestruck
Summary: Harry Potter accidentally gets hired by Henry Wu. He intervenes in the creation and raising of two adorable Indominus rex babies.
Relationships: Harry Potter / Simon Masrani
Series: Beginnings Unfinished [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914757
Comments: 5
Kudos: 237





	Harry Potter, Dino Dad

**Author's Note:**

> I was on a Jurassic World kick mid-2019. I am long off the Jurassic World kick, but there are enough Harry Potter crack crossovers in existence. One more won't hurt. Warning: unfinished

Harry Potter was now a professional geneticist.

Not that he had intended to become one, or even was at all qualified for the position. It had all been a rather embarrassing misunderstanding, really.

It began when Harry heard that muggles had managed to make fucking dinosaurs in this reality. Dinosaurs. In a theme park! He was only human.

But then a very harassed-looking Dr. Henry Wu had found Harry digging through the genetic code of the Dimorphodon hatchlings to figure out why the adorable little murder-babies he had fallen in love with had died. According to the layman's reports he'd found -addressed to Director Claire Dearling - apparently the unholy offspring of vampire bats and thestrals were, in fact, quite heavily modified hybrids of the namesake and their larger cousins, Pteranodons.

Dr. Wu assumed Harry had arrived with the latest batch of lab technicians, and Harry managed to fake his way through the conversation long enough to be issued a badge, a lab coat, and an apartment.

And then he was put to work.

* * *

Henry Wu was not what Harry would consider a moral man. He tended to follow avenues of investigation more along the lines of 'how can we do this?' rather than 'should we do this?'. And none of the other lab techs were willing to lose their job over questioning him.

Fortunately, Wu hated being drawn out of his lab to deal with investors. Which meant Harry was able to talk himself into less of a scientific role - because Merlin he could not have managed that - and into more of a liaison position. He translated Wu's mad scientist ambitions into dollar signs for the corporate high flyers.

He also relentlessly pushed a 'natural' agenda.

Harry learned social media - truly, he suffered for his work - just to hype up the idea of seeing how dinosaurs 'really' looked, outside of textbooks.

He spoke at scientific conferences and to government liaisons, acquiring grants based on discovering the 'true' behaviours of dinosaurs. Which could, of course, only be applicable with as little of Wu's meddling as possible.

Most of all, Harry endeared himself to Simon Masrani. Masrani had a soft spot for his 'de-extinct' animals, so Harry took a different route with him. He used the same argument that had struck Harry himself so hard - Wu's experiments were _dying_. They weren't meant to exist in the shapes they were forced into. Most often they were simply nonviable and died in the egg, but Harry had watched over many babies as they slowly died of organs too large or small for their bodies, intestines that couldn't digest the nutrients they needed to survive, or chemical imbalances driving them to hyperagression or suicidal lethargy.

Masrani only watched one batch of Microceratus wails turn into whimpers before ordering Wu to stop his experimental concoctions. Four new geneticists were hired the same week to collaborate on every step of every project and ensure the dinosaurs had the greatest possible odds of survival.

* * *

"We can't keep going like this." Harry lifted his head to see past the - ridiculously fluffy - pillows at his lover. "You've suddenly decided that sleeping with an employee is a bad idea?" He wasn't overly bothered if so. Simon was great and all, but their fucking was of the entirely platonic, 'have some fun after work' sort.

"Don't be ridiculous." Simon waved the thought away. "I meant the park. Sales have leveled off and costs are still rising. We'll be in the red by the time Stella and her sisters are grown."

Harry hummed and rolled onto his stomach toward Simon so they could speak face-to-face. "We could move up the game release," he proposed. Capturing and battling virtual dinosaurs with only your phone. Muggles were amazing.

"It won't be enough. Not on it's own, at least. I was thinking we'd announce it along with a new attraction."

"Simon, darling, we don't _have_ any new attractions."

"I was talking to Henry -"

Harry cut him off with a groan, face-painting in the pillows. "Why would you do that?"

Simon, who spoke fluent muffled-by-pillow thanks to Harry's regular dramatics, replied, "He had an idea. The last few de-extinctions have been smaller, friendlier dinosaurs. And Rexy's getting up in age. Perhaps it's time to go bigger, deadlier, and toothier again."

"The Suchomimus are basically tall crocodiles, it doesn't get much _toothier_ than that," Harry pointed out, resurfacing.

"But as you said, they're basically crocodiles. They're not _new_ enough. Not _scary_ enough."

"We could do some sort of holographic exhibit, like a haunted house but with dinosaur jump-scares," Harry offered, trying desperately to dissuade Simon from this, quite frankly, terrible idea. As expected of Wu, honestly.

Simon sighed. "We could pair the marketing with the game by claiming to use the same graphics in both."

_Thank Merlin._

"That's brilliant, Simon." Harry rewarded him with a kiss, and they stopped talking about work.

* * *

The game was a massive success, as was the new attraction. Unfortunately, a hurricane damaged a large swath of the park and completely flooded one of the labs. One of the labs full of _priceless, vital_ equipment.

So Wu got his mad scientist monster after all, only delayed by a year.

* * *

In the years since - accidentally - hiring Harry, Wu had wised up to the fact that Harry was the primary roadblock between himself and the freedom to play God. Usually the other geneticists were able to keep things on the straight and narrow even as Harry was slowly edged out of having any oversight of the labs.

This time, the costs of Wu's experiments had risen enough for Simon to have to go begging InGen for more money, and they had snapped shut the jaws of confidentiality around the project so fast it had made Harry's head spin.

Simon had gone on a warpath, flying to headquarters in full fury.

He'd come back, forced to admit that his hands were tied. Whatever InGen was paying Dr. Wu to cook up, all Simon was allowed to do was house it in his park.

* * *

The second the twin eggs were confirmed viable, Harry swooped in and, with vicious satisfaction, informed Wu and his armed InGen goons that the egg was now in custody of Jurassic World on behalf of Masrani Global, and their services were no longer required for the project.

Hoskins growled and huffed and Harry cheerfully told him to go to his boss with complaints - it may have sounded more like 'go to hell', but that was neither here nor there.

Harry whisked the eggs away to their custom-built habitat, for now fenced to be slightly smaller than the Velociraptor paddock. That was only a temporary fence, however, which would be taken down as the sisters matured enough to handle themselves unsupervised.

Cameras littered the small habitat, set to begin raking in cash as soon as they could begin streaming the girls' young, 'cute' stage. They had done so for the batch of Pachycephalosaurus hatched the previous year, even allowing the public to name them by poll - Amber, Mary, Juniper, and Aria. Harry wasn't looking forward to having all the blunders - and dangers - of raising a pair of completely unknown, hybrid dinosaurs on camera, but Simon had said it was that or allow Wu to speed up their growth.

Every animal handler and geneticist Harry had talked to confirmed his suspicion that as terrible as this whole experiment was, shortening their pliable, juvenile period would have made it about a hundred times worse.

It was nice to know that he had picked up a few things about his supposed field since becoming a geneticist.

* * *

_"Food?"_

Harry nearly choked on his soda.

Simon looked over worriedly. "Alright there, Harry?"

"Yeah, yeah." Harry took a deep breath and set down his drink, listening to the twins' cries of, " _Food? Give food? Where food?"_

"They sound hungry."

Simon checked his watch. "They ate less than half an hour ago."

"Not enough," Harry informed him flatly. One of the girls had taken off, whistling " _Lizard! Fast food! Run!"_ The other, the paler, cleverer of the two, wandered closer to the humans' shelter, crying at them to feed her.

"You're the one who told me we can't just gorge the predators whenever they give us the sad eyes," Simon huffed.

"Yeah, after we figured out what their caloric intake was meant to be. We have no idea for these two, and that doesn't sound like idle whinging."

Simon studied Harry, and then the tiny so-called Indominus rex. "I'll talk to the keepers."

"Thank you, Simon." Harry gave his former lover's hand a squeeze before the man left. Then he walked up to the glass and whispered to low for the cameras' microphones to hear, _"The mad doctor gave you quite a bit of snake, didn't he, lovely?"_

* * *

Harry had something of a rapport going with most of the dinosaur trainers and handlers. He was their advocate in the labs, more often than not, and could occasionally be convinced to go over Claire's head to Simon if she was being stubborn about something the animals needed.

Owen Grady, naturally, was an exception.

For no reason Harry could discern, Grady absolutely loathed him. He'd even asked Nicole, the Mesosarous keeper, if she had any idea what he'd done. Apparently Harry didn't 'respect how dangerous the velociraptors could be'.

Which was total bollocks. He had just the right amount of wariness for their many pretty, pretty teeth. He was also a wizard who had been punctured by enough baby dinosaur teeth to dig up skin-protection spells.

Also, Charlie had been an absolute darling for him during the girls' introductory photo shoot.

Unfortunately, their handler's expertise looked like it would be needed with the twins. Oswin, the older gentleman who headed the veterinary division on Jurassic World, had reported his best guess at what DNA cocktail the girls had inherited, and Velociraptor topped the list right after T. rex.

Wu had at least had the good grace to inform Simon that his hybrid would be mostly composed of T. rex DNA, for the sake of promotional materials. So Harry had been able to consult Rexy's handlers, Gwen and Daniel, on the construction of the Indominus enclosure.

Velociraptors were a whole other kettle of dino. Harry knew that his twins would need significantly more and more complex enrichment activities, at the very least. The intelligence of a raptor at the size of a T. rex... He frankly wasn't sure what they could design that wouldn't be ripped to shreds, and could only hope that Grady would have some ideas.

Harry also hoped that Grady would either determine that the twins didn't have enough raptor to need more social bonds, or would allow them to interact with his pack. If that was even safe. Harry had no fucking idea.

Wu had thoroughly screwed them all over with this one.

 _"Papa sad?"_ Alice crooned up at him. _"Sad? Food? No sad?"_

Harry smiled. _"Frustrated,"_ her informed her. Lying in Parseltongue was difficult, and he'd decided honesty was the best policy with children who would one day be able to swallow him whole. _"Tired-angry at the mad doctor. Excited!"_

 _"Excited?"_ Alice chirped, bouncing.

Chess - Cheshire - sensed her sister's energy and wandered over to honk at him inquiringly.

 _"Bringing a toy-maker to see you!"_ he told them. That was what Grady would hopefully be doing, and besides. The man couldn't understand them to be offended. Harry grinned evilly. _"He makes toys and games for your cousins. He's going to help me make toys and games for you!"_

The twins cheered, riling themselves up. They worked off the energy by turning on each other, starting a wrestling match that quickly turned into a whirling ball of baby dinosaurs careening around their enclosure.

Harry didn't worry too much. He had resigned himself years ago to his precious dinosaurs collecting scars like they were going out of style. The keepers' mantra was that the dinosaurs were wild animals, and they just had to accept that.

Now that he was able to understand at least some of what the twins said, Harry was beginning to suspect that the dinos didn't quite feel pain like other animals did, though whether that was a lizard thing, a dinosaur thing, or a Wu thing, he had no idea. Hell, it could even be caused by being saturated with Harry's magic during their first stages of life.

Alice and Chess eventually exhausted themselves, ending their fight by stumbling over and collapsing in their nest-den. Alice sprawled out on top of Chess's legs while Cheshire propped her chin up on her sister's tail.

Harry pulled out his phone and grabbed a snapshot from the den-view camera. After a short debate with himself, he uploaded it to the girls' Instagram with the caption _Tuckered out_.

The media team would no doubt be pleased by the spike in views on the live stream.


End file.
